


Guys My Age

by stxrgxzer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, Shame, Victor has no restraint, Yoi - Freeform, Yuuri is a bad child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrgxzer/pseuds/stxrgxzer
Summary: Yuuri’s eyes were swollen and red, he had found out that his boyfriend of two years had cheated on him with his best friend. He had been crying for the past three hours and he didn’t want to feel miserable anymore. So that’s when the sixteen-year-old decided to ask his long-term best friend for a fake ID, he wanted to go clubbing. He wanted to catch a twenty-three-year-old man’s eye and he wanted to dance dirty. He was done with guys his age. He was ready for an older man. His friend set him up with a fake ID and they went that night.





	Guys My Age

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in this fandom! enjoy~

Yuuri’s eyes were swollen and red, he had found out that his boyfriend of two years had cheated on him with his best friend. He had been crying for the past three hours and he didn’t want to feel miserable anymore. So that’s when the sixteen-year-old decided to ask his long-term best friend for a fake ID, he wanted to go clubbing. He wanted to catch an older man’s eye and he wanted to dance dirty. He was done with guys his age. He was ready for an older man. His friend set him up with a fake ID and they went that night.

When they arrived at the local nightclub, he was already catching most of the older men’s eyes. As embarrassing as it was, he felt good. They stood in line and finally got to the door. A huge beast of a man towered over them, he glared down at the two younger boys. 

“ID’s?” He demanded, his voice gruff and sharp.

“What? Afraid we’re going to show you a library card?” Phichit snarked. Yuuri held a giggle back. 

“Phichit!” Yuuri hissed.

“Yuuri!” His friend mocked.

“ID’s, please.” The man blinked, not moving an inch. Managing to scare the boys into submission. 

They pulled their fakes out of their pockets and handed them over. The man looked over the two and back at their fakes. 

“These aren’t-” He started. Only to be interrupted by a smooth Russian accent.

“They are very real. These are two of my good friends.” The man said, placing a hand on one of each of the boy's shoulders. “Yuuri and Phichit.” 

The man nodded at the Russian behind them. He handed the fakes back to the boys and sent them in. The man had to show his ID so he stayed behind to do just that.

Yuuri walked straight to the bar as Phichit wandered to the dancefloor. He plopped down into a plush stool and waited for the bartender to notice him. When he did ask what Yuuri wanted, he told him that he would love a shot of tequila. When the shot came he took it in one gulp. He zoned out after around three shots and started thinking about life in general. As he did this he became painfully aware of how low his outfit dipped in the back, how tight the leggings he had on where, and how his makeup made him look a bit slutty. He was startled out of his thoughts by a knee against his own. 

“Hello again, Yuuri.” The same Russian lilt that he had heard outside, now sat beside him. Yuuri grinned and looked to his right only to have is grin turn into a small, “o”. The man beside him was godly. He had silver-white hair and icy blue eyes. His smile wasn’t predatory it seemed as if he was simply greeting an old friend. 

“Hi, you’re the guy who helped me and Phichit get in. Thanks by the way.” He smiled, nodding as he went.

“Right, about that, how old are the both of you?” The man asked an amused smirk crossed his face.

“Sixteen.” 

It was the Russian’s turn to be surprised. He looked as if he had just been slapped. His blue eyes were wide. “I- Oh.” 

“You have a problem with that?” Yuuri snapped, he suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable. 

“No! I just thought you were older than that…” The man sighed.

“I still don't know your name.” Yuuri smiled. 

“Victor.” The Russian nodded towards the young boy.

The boy worried his bottom lip, slightly nodding. He wasn't dumb enough to get attached was he? Those stupid blue eyes made him think otherwise. His heart jumped into his throat when the man rested a hand over his own. He felt tiny compared to Victor. 

“I'm not going to offer to sleep with you. It’s illegal.” Victor said cocking is head to the side. Yuuri was grateful to his companion at the bar. Only he wasn't worried about Victor holding back. It was his own thoughts that worried him to no end.

“Thank you. Can we go elsewhere though? It's too loud.” Yuuri’s eyes were filling with tears and his mouth was filling with salty saliva. He realized he was going to be sick. He made his way through the crowd, out to the back. He leaned over and emptied his stomach with a single retch. He jumped as he felt a hand slide into his back. 

“Are you alright?” Concern. Pure concern. From Victor. This wasn't good. Yuuri was falling faster. His heart was beating in his ears; his head was swimmy. 

“Perfect.” Yuuri laughed. He was not okay. In fact, he was the exact opposite. He spun around and hugged Victor. Looking up into Victor’s face he told him simply. “Take me home with you.” 

“I can't… Yuuri, I can get arrested.” He told Yuuri.

“Victor, please,” Yuuri begged. He needed this.

“Fine, but you're only sleeping over,” Victor said seriously. 

Yuuri nodded, he just didn't want to go home and deal with all of the trouble he’d be in. He just wanted to be held. 

When they arrived at Victor’s house he waited for Victor to enter. Walking in he was amazed. Victor’s house looked expensive. It was coated in white with gold accents. He had a dog that ran straight up to Yuuri and plopped in front of him. Yuuri reached down and rubbed his head. 

When he stood back up Victor was gone.

“Victor?” He questioned into the air. 

“In here.” Yuuri walked into a long hallway and was greeted by a shirtless Victor. His eyebrows jutted up to his hairline and blinked quickly. “I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

“Oh no! I’ll take the couch. You should keep your bed.” Yuuri said, his eyes widened. 

Victor shook his head and moved around Yuuri. “There’s a bathroom connected. If you want a shower.” He disappeared around a corner. 

Yuuri walked into the bathroom and took a shower. A fresh set of boxer’s and a large hoodie with the Russian flag on the pocket was set out for him. He threw it on and flopped into the large soft bed. 

Soon he woke up to noises in the kitchen, he stood up sleepily and rubbed his eyes. He wandered into the kitchen and saw Victor.

“Morning.” Victor smiled, his hair was messy and his voice was deep. Yuuri just nodded. Victor sat a cup of coffee in front of him and watched as Yuuri sipped at it. 

Suddenly, everything changed. Victor leaned down and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s. Yuuri woke up quickly and - to Victor’s surprise - kissed back. 

“I think I love you, Yuuri.” Victor hissed.

“Feeling’s mutual,” Yuuri replied. As they continued to go against all common sense.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry. this is terrible but what can one do? i've had a terrible case of writer's block for the longest time. 
> 
> criticisms/comments/kudos are welcome!~


End file.
